Massage
by chameleon2u
Summary: Sakura helps Hinata relax. Yuri


Hinata moaned as the hands rubbed deeply into her back

Hinata moaned as the hands rubbed deeply into her back. She needed this dearly. Her muscles were terribly sore after a torrid practice in the morning. She had been thrown and prodded beyond anything imaginable. Coming to here was the best choice she made to date.

She laid on the bed in only her panties, with a towel under her. Warm oil drizzled on her milky white skin as smooth palms rubbed the lubricant in.

Mmm the prodding and pulling of her tense muscles...it felt so good. She arched her back as elbows smoothed out the knots.

"How's this feeling?" asked Sakura as she worked.

"So good, please don't stop." Sighed Hinata as she turned her face.

"Kami, Hinata you are so stressed. Every muscle is pulled taunt. You shouldn't have waited this long- you could have hurt yourself."

"I know I'm sorry. I'm not wasting any of your time right?"

"No no, I'm off today. Listen I'm going to have to go lower, it that okay?"

"Yeah, anything you want…just… don't stop."

Sakura laughed as she poured some more aromatic oil into her palms. She rubbed it into Hinata's lower back, slowly digging the end of her palm into the muscles. In concentric circles, she worked her way lower. The muscle right above her buttocks was wound tight. Climbing onto the bed, Sakura straddled Hinata as she sought a better vantage point at which to work. Leaning her body weight onto her palms, she applied more pressure.

Hinata moaned; it felt so good. Though, the pendulous like surge of pressure and then release was caused her pelvis to rub against the bed. She was getting excited.

Sakura noticed Hinata's bottom sensually gyrating against the bed in rhythm with her massage. It smooth expanse of Hinats's skin and the subtle rubbing of Hinata's bottom against her inner thighs was making her excited as well. Feeling bolder, Sakura slid her hands into Hinata's underwear and started groping and massaging her butt cheeks.

Hinata buckled as the sensations in her loins intensified as Sakura's hands gripped her skin. She was actively rubbing herself, one hand gripped her breasts as the other traveled lower to cup her nether mound.

Encouraged by Hinata's actions, Sakura pulled her underwear all the way down and slid her fingers along the lips of Hinata's vagina. Hinata moaned as Sakura's finger inserted and slowly moved in and out.

Pulling out her finger slowly, Sakura huskily commanded, "Turn around, so I can do the front."

Hinata turned around, such that she was still straddled by Sakura. Her lips were parted and eyes glazed as her lightly massaged her own breasts.

Sakura looked at Hinata's body and was turned on even more at the sight of Hinata fondling her own breast. She splayed her fingers on the violet haired woman's torso and slowly dragged them up and down. The traveled lower, massaged her inner thighs and then began their ascent upward. Rubbing Hinata's sex with her left hand, Sakura laid over Hinata and roughly kissed her parted lips, as her other hand groped her breast.

Hinata gyrated against Sakura's hand until she reached her first orgasm. Her hands moved under Sakura's shirt, pulling it out and over her head. Flipping the both, Hinata's naked body sat on top of Sakura's. She unhooked the front of Sakura's bra and greedily suckled on the pert breasts. The pink haired woman arched her back and moaned aloud. Hinata's hot cavern enveloping her felt incredible.

Sliding her pink tongue down Sakura's torso, Hinata pulled the woman's short shorts and panties own in one swipe. Pink curls were now on display as the lips glistened with natural lubricant. She spread the other woman's legs and parted her lips. Liking the outside first, she then plunged her tongue in and began lapping up all of the juices. Sakura went crazy from the sensation. Panting, her furiously rubbed at her breasts and pushed her pelvis into Hinata's lower face.

Hinata made quick and fast darts in and out of Sakura's sex until her first orgasm flooded her tunnel again.

Hinata then rearranged their positions such that their sexes rubbed against each other. Both lithe women gyrated in unison against each other. Sounds of wet skin slamming against each other and moans resonated through the apartment.

After each orgasmed, they disentangled themselves and then laid on the bed facing each other.

Sakura trailed her hands around Hinata's breast and then began suckling.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
